I've Loved You from the Start
by Hannah.Love-3
Summary: My version of Pichi Pichi Pichi. They are not mermaid's. PURE FAN IDEA NOT FROM ACTUAL ANIME/MANGA! This is about Luchia and Kaito and their love :)
1. Just the Begining

In the hall, while everyone is in class, we find Kaito Domoto sleeping away Spanish class again for the 3rd time this week in the stair well. His long spiky, brunette hair spread all over his backpack, his right arm covering his eyes from the harshness of the suns light coming in from the window, the white school shirt half untucked from his kakis, sleeping sound.

_"Kaito? Wake up! It's time for lunch…"_ said his childhood friend Luchia.

Luchia Namani is the most beautiful girl in Tokyo, Japan, but she spends all her spare time either with Kaito or in the library. Her hair is as yellow as a sun flower, eyes green as grass; everyone says her face is that of an angel, if you could ever get her big, thick, red glasses off of it. Her kind spirit takes care of Kaito's rebel self. He wasn't always like this, she knows that. There was a time when he was a nice boy to everyone he met, before his dad left him, his younger brother Gaito, and his mother who is in and out of the hospital for depression and substance abuse.

Kaito met Luchia at the hospital while his mom was being looked at. He was sitting with his dad and Gaito when he was about 6 years of age. Kaito was playing with the toys in the waiting room and crying because he missed his mom. Luchia's aunt worked in the hospital at the time and when ever her parents were away for work, Luchia would stay with her aunt. When Luchia saw Kaito, she when and sat down next to him.

_"Hi, I'm Luchia Namani. What's your name?"_

_"Doesn't your mommy and daddy tell you it's dangerous to talk to strangers?"_ answered Kaito while wiping away his tears.

_"… Yes… but my aunt says when you see someone that is upset in the hospital you should try to make them feel better and talk to them. I know that you are upset but I know you will feel better when whoever is here comes out."_

Kaito couldn't believe what she said. After that, they went off and played together until his mom came out. When she did, Luchia's aunt came over and exchanged phone numbers with Kaito's parents. Ever since that day, they have been best friends. Ever since that day, Kaito Domoto has loved Luchia Namani with his whole heart like no one would ever believe.

_"Kaito! Wake up! *nudges him with her foot* WAKE UP!.. Sleep well?"_ She asked.

Kaito rubs his eyes, yawns, and stretches then looks at Luchia and smiles.

_"Of course I did! I had a dream where we got married and had beautiful children and a big house on the country side and just us being happy."_

Luchia blushed and looked away. She was embarrassed at the thought that Kaito would even say something like that to her.

_"I'm just messin with ya kiddo! You look like you're about to cry you're so red. Are you ok? Did something happen?"_ Kaito asked in a joking manor while laughing.

_"SHUT UP! You know how I feel when you joke like that!"_

She said after she turned around. Clenching onto her books which she was pulling into her chest.

_"Lunch is starting soon.. You better hurry up if you want to eat…"_

She walked away. All he could do is stare at her as she walked away. Her hair bounced at every step she took, the way that she held her head down avoiding eye contact with anybody was cute to him.


	2. The Idea that Starts it Off

Luchia went to her locker to grab her lunch after she woke up Kaito. Flustered and embarrassed she flung open her locker door and started to cry. She hates it when Kaito brings up being married to her and having children with her. All she thinks about is what it would be like to be his girlfriend and if dating him would change who she is, but he is to popular to date her and she thinks he wouldn't like her because of how nerdy and awkward she is. Luchia is really big into manga and anime and cosplay and reading novels for fun. She once read a whole 12 book series in a week just because she wanted to say she did that. She doesn't know how she feels towards him. She loves to see him and loves to be near him but she doesn't understand what it is. In the pit of her stomach, she feels funny around him.

_"Why? Why now? I thought THAT went away! It went away when he dated Mikaru. That damn girl I thought she was my friend! Why would she date him?! She didn't even ask if it was ok with me!.. But then again, why would she? He's not mine… he never will be.. He doesn't like me like that. Why do I care of all people were best friends! *sigh* Why do I always get like this? I need to suppress these feelings. I need to find someone else.. Someone else to love because I know he doesn't love me."_

Luchia thought to herself while getting her lunch out of her locker. After she finished, she slammed her locker door shut and walked quickly down to lunch. On her way there, she ran into Hannon.

Hannon with her blue short wavy hair, big blue eyes, was caption of the cheer team and dating the hockey captain Nagisa (a junior). Hannon is popular and is Luchia's cousin but best friend since birth.

Luchia and Hannon said hi and asked how the other was doing. Luchia told Hannon what Kaito had said to her and Hannon started to laugh. Hannon knows that Luchia is in love with Kaito and that Kaito was in love with Luchia but she didn't want to be in the middle of all that drama so she stays out of it and she decided to let them figure it out themselves. When Luchia has finished telling Hannon what happened they were at the lunch hallway going to sit by the vending machines like they always do.

_"Hannon.. I want to go on a blind date! I need to suppress these feelings I have towards Kaito. He obviously doesn't like me I mean my god! He dated Rina for god's sake! She is much more interesting and beautiful than I will ever hope to be. Could you set me up with a guy that you or Nagisa knows? Please Hannon?!"_

Hannon couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knows that Luchia has loved Kaito since the day they met back when they were six. She knows that Kaito feels the same way towards her but the reason he does nothing is because he doesn't want to lose Luchia as a friend or have them not work out as a couple and them never talk again. He is just too nervous to ask her out on a date. That's when it hit her! Set Luchia up with Kaito on a date! She thought it was brilliant!

_"Luchia I have no problem doing this for you and I'm proud of you!"_

Hannon said while wondering what/how she is going to pull this off without one of them knowing or finding out.

_"I have to go find Nagisa. We must discus who we think you will like for your blind date and figure out all the details. I'll text you all the info on the date like where and when. Would you like him to pick you up or should we go together and have the guys meet us there?"_

_"Have the guys meet us there. I have never been on a date so I don't know what to wear or how to dress!"_

_"OK! I'll let him know!"_

And Hannon rand off to find Nagisa. When she found him sitting with his team, she went

And gave him a hug around the neck because he was sitting down at a table. She whispered in his ear that she needed to talk to him. When he got up and left with her she pulled him to the side of the lunch room.

_"You're friends with Kaito Domoto right?"_

Hannon asked.

_"Babe, he's one of my closest friends! Why what's up?"_

Nagisa asked wondering what was going on.

_"Luchia just told me she wants to go on a blind date, to get over Kaito because she thinks he doesn't like her the way she likes him."_

_"But how can she think that? Kaito loves her and it's not that hard to see. I mean everytime she comes around him or slips into his mind all he does is smile."_

_"I know and you know both sides of 'the love that will never be because they are too blind to see the other loves them' but I came up with a plan! That's why I needed to talk to you!"_

_"You wanna set Kaito and Luchia up on a 'blind date' don't you?"_

_"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY MY GREAT IDEAS BEFORE I SAY THEM?! But yes that is what I want to do!"_

Exclaimed Hannon.

_"Sorry! I love you! *kisses her forehead* so how are we gunna pull this off babe?"_

_"Friday night at the football game. After the game we will go out to dinner with Kaito and Luchia. I'll take Luchia and you can drive with Kaito."_

Hannon and Nagisa planed out all the details of the "blind date" for Luchia and Kaito. After the football game, they were going to go out to dinner to a fancy restraunt. The girls head over to Luchia's to get ready, while Nagisa and Kaito went to their own houses. Luchia and Kaito still have no idea that they are each other's date yet. They don't know that their "blind date" was really their best friend.

_"What's he like Hannon? Do I know him?"_

_"Oh yeah you know him!"_ Hannon said sarcastically.

_"WHAT?! WHO IS IT?!"_ Luchia demanded.


	3. Luchia's Confidence Varies

Hannon wouldn't tell Luchia who was going to meet them at the restraunt. Hannon was having so much fun watching Luchia nag and beg that she started to laugh. She found it so funny that Luchia could tell what she was thinking about at any given moment but now, it was as if the thought of Kaito dating her at all was blocked off from Luchia's mind to even comprehend.

Luchia's phone goes off... It's a text from Kaito.

**[Dude I'm so pumped right now! I can't wait for later tonight! My bro hooked me up with some chick that he says is really smokin' ;) wish you were coming with though so that I can get the stamp of approval on the girl...]**

**[Kaito you know I hate going on dates as your wing girl -. - And anyways I'm going out tonight. Hannon set me up on a blind date. We are going to that new fancy Italian restraunt on 14 mile.]**

**[Sweet! That's where I'm going!]**

**[See ya there then I guess lol]**

Luchia starts to think... 'It could only be a coincidence that we are going to the same restraunt tonight. I told Hannon that I wanted to get over him she wouldn't set me up on a date with him. She wouldn't do that that's not like here at all. I must be over thinking this like always.'

Luchia puts on her worn out jeans with holes, a beat up white tank top, and a grey hoodie. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she had her big glasses on with no make-up. Luchia walks into the living room where Hannon is and asks:

_"This look ok?"_

_…."What the hell are you wearing? You know you're going to meet 'Mr. Right' right?"_

Hannon said in a very crude tone of voice.

She then drags Luchia into Hannon's room and throws a red fitted dress and a pair of black wedge heels at her and demanded that she changed. When Luchia told Hannon to turn around, Hannon squealed because of how radiant and sexy Luchia looked. You wouldn't have guessed that Luchia of all girls, always wearing baggy clothes and huge glasses that covered her face practically, would ever have an hour glass figure. Not to mention that the way her body is proportioned is perfect! In Scune's (one of Nagisa's team-mates) words, "Luchia has the perfect tit to waist to ass ratio.. If she would ever show it!"

When Hannon calmed down she sat Luchia down and curled her beautiful, long blonde hair, put very sultry smoky eye makeup on her, and gave her a deep red lipstick. After Hannon gave Luchia a face, she then gave her the contacts that Luchia always has in her backpack incase her glasses break.

_"I need these incase my glasses break at school Hannon!"_

_"NO! You need them so 'Mr. Right' won't be looking at your clunky glasses!"_

_"Weren't you the one that said he saw me at school ALL THE TIME?! So he knows that I wear glasses! GIMME!"_

_"He doesn't know what you look like without them and trust me it's a lot better than with. Now please put in the contacts so you can see how amazing you look?"_

Luchia slunk down in her chair and did what she was told. The moment Luchia looked in the mirror, her self confidence in the way she looked shot through the roof! Apparently she didn't know she could look this good either.

_"HOLY SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! I LOOK AMAZING!"_

Luchia exclaimed her gratitude for Hannon's work all the way from 5 mile to the restaurant.

_"It's under Lover's! Don't forget!"_

Hannon exclaimed as she drove off. Luchia started to get nervous because the whole ride to the restaurant, Hannon was making her laugh and she wasn't nervous. Now that Hannon had left, her knees started locking and she started to panic! She started thinking...

_'What do I say? How do I start a conversation? What if it is that creep Masahrio? EWWW! Hannon would never do that to me!... OK I'm in the restaurant!' she then looks around to see if she notices anyone she recognizes from school. 'Eh screw it I'll just go to the front desk!'_

She then walks up to the front desk. Her friend Rina was working that night as the main hostess! She was a little more relaxed to see a familiar face.

_"LUCHIA! Come with me I already know why you're here!"_

Rina said to Luchia as she approached the front desk. Rina then grabbed Luchia's hand and directed her to the back of the restaurant where it was quiet and secluded from the rest of the place. Luchia began to get very nervous again. She pulled her hand away.

_"Rina can we slow down! I need to relax before I go meet him!"_

_"Luchia he has been here for 20 minutes because he was and is so nervous. Trust me, once you see him you will calm down!"_

_Rina said trying to calm Luchia down enough to where she would start walking again._

_"Rina what if he thinks I'm trying to hard? I mean look at me! This isn't me at all!"_

_"Yes this is true. But, he has already seen you at your worst and he will certainly love the change!"_

Luchia calmed down again enough to get to the table. Rina and Luchia were laughing by the time they got to 'Mr. Right'. When they got to the table, Luchia didn't even look at him at first, she was still laughing at what happened to Rina on the way to the lunch room today.

_"L-Lu-Luchia…?"_

_"That's my na-KAITO?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING H-HERE?!"_

_"I could ask you the same thing!"_

* * *

**Luchia: AHHHHHHHHHH! HANNON YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Me: Luchia! Chill out! Put down the steak knife!**

**Luchia: SHE IS GUNNA DIE!**

**Me: JUST WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
